


La tiendecita feliz

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [11]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, florist/tatto artist AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Miguel solo era un bobo, criado en su propia burbuja, que quería vivir de lo que lo hacía feliz. Manuel no pudo evitar pensar que era un niño muy curioso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Décima primera entrega para el pechibingo :)
> 
> Prompt: Florist/Tattoo Artist AU, una interpretación algo "alterna" de este prompt...
> 
> El rating está en mature por tema de drogas y cosillas que van por ahí. Also, si vieron en los tags el Manu que se usa es su versión 2p. Quiero aclarar que en mi interpretación de estos personajes, no tienen que estar precisamente lcoso y querer matar a cada ser vivo con el que se cruzan. Sí, Manuel no es precisamente "normal", pero en fin... También usé más jergas de lo normal porque en mi hc el 2p de Manuel tiene mucho más de calle que su 1p.

Su madre le había dicho que llevaría una mala vida por el resto de sus días, pero Miguel poco a poco había aprendido a no hacerle caso en todo. Estaba a mitad del pregrado de diseño gráfico cuando decidió dejar la universidad. Sus padres no habían estado del todo de acuerdo con la carrera que su hijo había escogido, pero una carrera no dejaba de ser una carrera y, como su padre dijo, peor era nada. Y Miguel eligió “nada”, no se presentó al siguiente semestre y buscó su trabajo ideal.

Miguel quería ser tatuador.

Aprendió de un amigo que tenía su negocio en un barrio cerca a la u. Llegó a él un día de invierno, rehuyendo los salones fríos de la universidad y las caras malhumoradas de sus profesores, con la idea fija de hacer una estupidez (como diría su madre). Estuvo un rato sentado en aquel local humilde, mirando las fotos que colgaban en las paredes y oyendo el constante zumbido de la aguja. Diría que pasaron dos horas antes de decidirse por algo que le recordara a un país que abandonó de muy pequeño cuando su madre se casó por segunda vez. Las líneas de Nazca eran un motivo muy sencillo, pero que a su parecer quedaban muy bien. Su nuevo amigo le dijo lo mismo, sin dejar de repetirle que, aunque fuese uno de los tatuajes más fáciles que hizo en todo su tiempo como tatuador, le había quedado “la raja”.

Echó a perder el semestre por no ir a clases y pasarse las horas sentado junto a la camilla, viendo como la aguja penetraba en velocidad de rayo la piel, dejando atrás su camino en tinta. Admiraba los trazos coloridos que iban quedando atrás, las líneas que iban dibujando imágenes vivas, coloridas y potentes. A veces, cuando había ya pasado un buen rato persiguiendo fijamente el recorrido de la aguja, le parecía percibir que el tiempo se ralentizaba, que podía verla pinchar en cámara lenta. Era alucinante y a la vez la confirmación de que no quería hacer nada más que aquello y solo aquello por el resto de su vida.

Siguiendo el dato del sujeto que hizo sus tatuajes fue que llegó a ese estudio. Era pequeño y oscuro, necesitando de muchos tubos de neón para dar la luz suficiente para poder trabajar. El cartel, aunque nuevo, llamaba poco la atención y se perdía entre los otros tantos de aquella calle comercial. Luciano, el dueño, era un brasilero alegre que con pura personalidad hacía que ese pequeño hueco no fuera tan malo. A Miguel le gustó. Comenzó a trabajar para él, ganándose un sueldo miserable y los reproches de su madre, pero no le importaba mucho. Creyó que lo echarían de casa, mas no fue el caso, afortunadamente. Le gustaba trabajar en aquel lugar, a pesar del ambiente cerrado, el olor a papel viejo y las ocasionales visitas raras, pero a la vez también, a pesar de las diferencias, amaba estar con su familia y no le agradaba la idea de pelearse con ellos, en especial con su usualmente consentidora madre.

Cada semana o dos pasaba a verlos Martín, un argentino rubio con carita de pituco que estudiaba arte y para ganarse algo adicional hacía diseños para los clientes de Luciano. A veces lo acompañaba su primo Daniel, un tipo buena onda que siempre le hacía cumplidos a Luciano. De no ser porque Miguel estaba seguro de que Luciano era heterosexual, habría pensado que se traían algo entre los dos.

Comenzó a trabajar un miércoles. Lo recordaba porque los miércoles su madre no trabajaba y tuvo que tomar desayuno con ella, aguantando su mirada de reproche que en el fondo no era más que la de una madre preocupada por el futuro de su retoño.

-Voy a estar bien -fue lo último que Miguel le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, saliendo luego apuradamente de la casa.

La mujer suspiró bajo, sabiendo que aquello nunca le resultaba del todo a su hijo.

Luciano ya se encontraba en la tienda cuando Miguel llegó saludándolo animadamente. Chocaron manos y el brasilero de inmediato le pidió que por favor limpiara la parte del estudio, que en un rato más ya llegaría una clienta y que llevaba prisa, por lo que todo debía estar listo mientras él se rascaba la panza un poco más. Miguel se rio bajo y le hizo caso sin pensárselo mucho. No le importaba hacerle los trabajos aburridos mientras que él mismo no tuviera aún un cliente propio y era por esa misma razón que tampoco le importó cuando le pidió que fuera a recoger algo en la tienda de al frente. No hay nada más irónico que preguntarse qué podría salir mal…

La fachada de aquel igualmente pequeño local se veía más vieja que la de Luciano, imaginó que entonces aquella pequeña tienda debía llevar más tiempo ahí que el aún joven negocio de su amigo. Las letras eran de color verde neón y junto al nombre en inglés se encontraba el dibujo de una gran hoja verde oscuro. Consideró que era algo así como una floreria o un proveedor de jardinería. Seguramente Luciano quería alegrar el estudio con alguna planta, aunque dudaba mucho que encontrara una que no muriera en ese hueco oscuro. Empujó la puerta y entró, siendo bienvenido por un aura aún más penumbrosa que la que había en su propio trabajo. Las luces eran de color morado y poco dejaban ver. Había unos cuantos estantes, mas Miguel no halló las plantas que había esperado. El lugar olía muy raro.

-Holi -una voz cantarina lo sacó de su asombro y ensimismamiento-. ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

Su mirada viajó al mostrador donde se encontraba la caja y allí vio al vendedor, apoyado sobre el vidrio sucio que le hacía de mesa.

-Hola -Miguel sonrió y se acercó, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos-. Ahm, yo… vengo por una planta creo.

-Ah, no me digas -el sujeto se rio entre dientes y Miguel tuvo que fijarse bien en su apariencia, no pudiendo evitarlo, le llamaba mucho la atención.

En la pobre luz que había en el lugar pudo discernir que tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos vivaces, casi brillaba su verde venenoso. Su ceja izquierda estaba atravesada por un piercing, accesorio que tenía más hermanos en sus orejas. Tenía además la tez muy pálida, sobre la cual resaltaban aún más unos tatuajes (¿o un único?) que se asomaban por debajo de su polera sin mangas, serpenteándose desde su hombro brazo abajo. Era imposible para Miguel no quedar fascinado por aquello, aún en aquel lugar podía reconocer que era un trabajo impecable y que seguro el que se lo hizo debía ser muy bueno en su oficio.

-Sí… bueno, la verdad es que no sé con exactitud qué tengo que venir a recoger -comenzó a explicarse torpemente-. Es para un amigo, dijo que te dijo te lo pagaría a fin de mes...

-Tengo varios a los que les fío -replicó el chico clavándole la mirada-. ¿Tu amigo tiene nombre?

-Luciano… Da Silva.

-Ah, Lu -asintió y se relamió-. ¿Y tú eres?

-Miguel -farfulló el peruano, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro-. Ahm… ¿Qué tengo que llevarle exactamente? ¿Semillas?

-Nah, Luciano solo compra de las que están listas para consumir -replicó el vendedor y en eso una iluminación parece tocarlo-. ¿Por casualidad tú necesitas algo?

Miguel parpadeó.

-No, no me interesan mucho las plantas -replicó.

El sujeto ladeó el rostro, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Entonces nunca has estado en un grow shop -afirmó y Miguel le devolvió la mirada confundida.

-Claro que sí, siempre iba a comprar flores con mi mamá.

El de cabello azabache estalló en carcajadas, separándose del mostrador hasta solo apoyarse de él con un brazo extendido. Miguel rio tenso, sin entender qué era tan gracioso.

-Oe… -comenzó diciendo pero el tipo negó con la cabeza.

-Sorry, sorry… supongo que de verdad hay gente que no reconoce ciertas hojas aunque estén dibujadas en un cartel gigante -murmuró y suspiró-. Ya, espera acá. Al tiro te traigo lo de Luciano.

Dicho esto se alejó del mostrador y desapareció tras una puertita que Miguel hasta ese momento no había notado. Al rato volvió con una bolsa de plástico.

-Haz el favor de ser disimulado -pidió y le regaló una sonrisa entretenida-. Por cierto, soy Manu.

Miguel asintió atolondrado, poco a poco cayendo en la cuenta de en qué lugar se había metido.

-Ah, ya… Gracias -balbuceó y forzó una sonrisa amable, la cual le arrancó otra risa a Manuel.

-Deberíai venir una vez a fumar conmigo -musitó-. O yo iré a echarles una pequeña visita.

Miguel asintió apenas, apretando la bolsa.

-Sí… Claro, ¿por qué no?

* * *

 

-Te voy a decir por qué no -resopló Martín-. Porque se ve feo, Luciano. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no podés cambiar mis diseños sin preguntarme!

Lo que Luciano le respondió al argentino no llegó del todo a sus oídos, estando Miguel más concentrado en aquel brazo. La niña era muy delgada y sinceramente dudaba que fuera mayor de edad o que tuviera permiso de sus padres, pero Luciano lo calmó diciéndole que no era su asunto y que, de ser el caso, ella sería la de los problemas. Se trataba de una inscripción de “wanderlust”, y aunque eran las letras más simples del universo, Miguel igual no quería distraerse con el griterío de los dos “socios.” Si la muchacha se arrepentiría dentro de unos años, que al menos no fuera de la calidad del tatuaje.

Estaba tan concentrado que solo escuchó a lo lejos las campanitas de la puerta y una voz nueva sumarse a la discusión para luego esfumarse de nuevo, pero no se percató cuando aquella figura se paró a su lado a observar lo que hacía. La muchacha alzó la vista y sonrió con un dejo de orgullo, como si con aquello alcanzara algún estatus social.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó como esperando que le hiciera algún cumplido y Miguel por fin notó al vendedor de al frente.

-Mhh… Fome -dijo Manuel simplemente, sonriéndole a la chica cuando esta lo miró ofendida-. Muy simple.

-Esa es la idea -replicó la adolescente con labios fruncidos-. Lo voy a tener toda la vida.

-¿Y?

Manuel sonrió con pereza. Sus ojos estaban achicados y se veían un tanto perdidos, muy rojos. Miguel rodó los ojos.

-Ya terminamos -murmuró tras unos segundos, limpiando el brazo de su clienta y cubriéndolo con un pedazo de lámina de plástico.

La chica se miró el brazo, sonriendo, escuchando solo a medias las indicaciones de Miguel sobre el cuidado de su nuevo tatuaje. Manuel rio bajo, como si aquello fuera muy gracioso, y si bien Miguel sabía que aquella escena tenía su gracia, sabía que el vendedor no se reía precisamente por eso. Se acercó con la chica al mostrador y recibió su dinero.

-No necesito la boleta -se apresuró a detenerlo ella cuando lo vio sacar los papeles.

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que, es para nosotros también. Si no la quieres, la botas.

La chica asintió y Miguel procedió a darle el papel amarillo y un tanto apestoso. Manuel soltó un suspiro mientras ella se guardaba la boleta.

-¿Ahora tení tiempo para mí? -movió a Miguel del hombro y el tatuador alzó la mirada.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti -dijo Miguel entre sarcástico y bromeando-. Pero creo que alguien necesita calmarse un poco más que yo…

Dicho esto, señaló con la cabeza hacia Luciano y Martín que seguían inclinados sobre la pantalla del computador, discutiendo avivadamente. Manuel se volvió hacia la chica que ya iba.

-¿Querí fumar?

Miguel resopló y, antes de que ella pudiera responder, se lo llevó a rastras al cuarto trasero de la tienda.

-Ya, ya, voy a fumar contigo -murmuró tumbándose en el sillón. Manuel se sentó a su lado, riendo.

-Eres demasiado fácil de manipular… muy buenito -musitó rebuscando en su morral y en sus bolsillos.

-No es cierto -renegó Miguel, viendo como Manuel iba apareciendo papelillos, moledor y una cajita de metal.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras Manuel se dedicaba a enrollar. Lo había observado ya varias veces hacer aquello, tal vez de probar podría hacerlo el mismo, pero no dudaba que a Manuel se le daba mejor. Mucha práctica hace al maestro. Tomó un encendedor que había sobre la mesa y lo prendió un par de veces, mirando la llama, distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Listo -lo llamó Manuel, pasándole el primer pucho.

Miguel lo tomó, un tanto nervioso aún cada vez que fumaba, y se lo puso entre los labios. Se acercó el encendedor y lo prendió, inhalando. Tosió. Sabía que al menos Manuel no lo miraba por estar enrollando más. Volvió a inhalar y lo mantuvo unos segundos, mirando de reojo al dueño del grow shop.

Miguel ya había fumado marihuana tiempo antes, en una fiesta de la facultad, pero nunca se involucró más con aquella plantita verde. No sabía que había tiendas que se especializaban en aquello y nunca le había prestado atención a los vendedores de productos para fumar estacionados afuera de la universidad. Pero ahí estaba Luciano, mandándolo a recoger marihuana como si fuera cualquier otro recado, y todos actuando como si fuera la cosa más legal del mundo . Por ahí que la habían legalizado y ni se había enterado…

Le dio otra calada a su pucho y reprimió otra tos, mirando a Manuel que se encendía lo suyo. El chileno dio una calada larga, profunda y Miguel no se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta. Manuel le sonrió y sin mediar palabra alguna, se echó con la cabeza en el regazo de Miguel. El peruano alzó ambas cejas.

-Solo no dejes caer ceniza en mi cara -pidió Manuel sonriéndole.

Miguel rio bajo y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a fumar, esta vez más pausadamente.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, enroscados entre las ondulaciones del humo. Miguel los contemplaba deshacerse en el aire… El silencio se irrumpió con la llegada de Martín y Luciano.

-¡Ehh! ¡Fumando solitos para no compartir! -exclamó el argentino y se tumbó junto a Miguel, tocándole la cabeza a Manu -¡Invitá! Ahora ya solo consentís a Miguel…

Manuel le sonrió a Martín.

-No es cierto, también te puedo consentir a ti si queri -canturreó y Martín sonrió complacido, quitándole a Miguel el pucho de la mano.

-Solo querés pervertirlo, no creas que no te conozco, wacho -afirmó antes de dar una larga calada. 

Miguel se rio bajo, agradeciendo estar demasiado volado como para que se espere una respuesta de su parte. Luciano le quitó el pucho a Manuel, diciendo que él no debería fumar si ya lo hacía todo el día en su tiendecita feliz. Manuel hizo un puchero.

-Siento que acá siempre me sermonean -lloriqueo haciéndose la víctima y Luciano rodó los ojos.

Iba a contestarle, cuando en eso sonó el timbre de campanillas de la tienda. Dio otra calada rápida antes de salir a atender. Martín suspiró.

-El pelotudo me volvió a cambiar los colores a un diseño se quejó con Miguel que solo asintió perdido- ¡Y lo tatuó tal cual! ¿Podés creerlo?

-Alucinante… -murmuró Miguel y el rubio se rio apenas.

-Estás re volado, boludo, esta cosa te hace mal -miró a Manuel de reojo y suspiró antes de devolverle el pucho casi acabado a Miguel. - Ya, debo irme. Hay gente que aún no abandonó la universidad.

Miguel asintió, no sintiéndose ofendido por aquel comentario.

-Que te vaya bien -alzó la mano a modo de despedida y Manuel lo imitó.

-¡Escribenos! -exclamó y Martín rodó los ojos, saliendo por la puerta.

Miguel suspiró bajo, tocándole el pelo a Manuel. Quiso apagar el diminuto resto que le quedaba, pero Manuel resopló.

-Tengo un matacola -renegó señalando la bolsa y Miguel asintió obedientemente, buscándolo.

-Te lo puedo dejar a ti…

-Era un regalo.- El chileno retomó su tono dramático, y Miguel sonrió débilmente.

-Qué manipulador…

-Ya te dije que es tu culpa. -Manuel se incorporó, dejando su pucho quemado en el cenicero, y se estiró. -¿Tení más pega hoy?

-Siempre trabajo hasta las ocho… ¿Por?

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

-Pregunto. Hay una pequeña reunión en la tienda hoy a la noche, tipo carrete, pero chico -explicó. -Van el Lu y Dani, creo que el rucio también cuando salga de clases ¿Querí?

Miguel pensó en que al día siguiente trabajaría, pero ante la mención de que Luciano también estaría presente, no le pareció tan mala idea.

-Ya pe -asintió y el chileno sonrió de oreja a oreja, volviendo a echarse.

-Ahh, voy a tener que guardar todo y bajo candado… Van a creer si no que es gratis.

Miguel se rio, pasando sus dedos por ese pelo negro. Era igual de oscuro que el suyo, pero más fino, más agradable al tacto a pesar de que dudaba que Manuel invirtiera demasiadas horas o esfuerzo en cuidarlo. Manuel estaba concentrado en luchar con lo poco que quedaba de hierba, no notando que el peruano se había vuelto a quedar tildado, mirándolo.

-¿Quién te lo hizo? -preguntó Miguel por fin, ganándose una mirada confundida de Manuel.

-¿En qué sentido…?

-El tatuaje.

- _ Ah  _ -Manuel reprimió una carcajada-. Un viejo amigo del cole… De cuando aprendía, le deje practicar en mí.

-Usualmente practicamos en pedazos de carne… en cerdos -comentó Miguel bajo.

-Oh, puedo ser todo un cerdo si querí -ronroneó Manuel y Miguel abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo la voz de Luciano lo interrumpió, llamándolo.

-Sorry -farfulló Miguel y Manuel se levantó para dejarlo pararse, viéndolo salir apurado a la tienda.

Manuel solo exhaló de manera corta y tajante, una risa sarcástica.

Miguel salió de la habitación trasera, rogando no ser muy obvio en cuanto a su estado. Le sonrió con nerviosismo al cliente que Luciano le presentó, sugiriéndole que Miguel se encargara de él en vista de que no pedía algo muy complicado. El peruano asintió, dándole la mano al sujeto alto y fornido que había llegado y mientras este se ponía a hablarle pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Manuel salir de la tienda.

* * *

Tras cerrar la tienda e ir por algo de comer y tomar, Luciano y Miguel se encaminaron de vuelta al grow shop de Manuel. Iban con una bolsa cada uno, caminando con cuidado aunque no evitando que las botellas chocaran unas con otras, creando su particular sonido. Entraron por la puerta frontal y se encontraron con el dueño efectivamente guardando todo bajo candado.

-Hay que saber separar el negocio de la vida social -bromeó al ver sus caras y les indicó dónde guardar las bebidas

Miguel se dejó caer en el sofá que se encontraba en la cocina, mirando a Luciano meter todo en la pequeña refrigeradora.

-¿Cómo así tu y Manuel se conocieron? -se le dio por averiguar y Luciano se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente vine acá porque quedaba literalmente a unos pasos y, ya sabes, Manuel es muy sociable.

-Lo es.

-Y eso, nos quedamos conversando y le conté que soy el nuevo del barrio.

Luciano soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó con él, ya una lata de cerveza en su mano.

-Te notó todavía muy receloso a su alrededor…

-No, no es eso -trató de discutir Miguel apenado, pero Luciano resopló.

-No es una mala idea.

-¿Ah?

-Manu es… especial.

-Ah…

Miguel no comprendió del todo a qué se refería con aquello, mas no se atrevió a continuar preguntando. Luciano bebió su cerveza, sediento tras un día largo y caluroso. Les llegaron varios nuevos clientes aún esa misma tarde, a poco del verano todos querían hacerse todavía un tatuaje para presumirlo luego en los meses verdaderamente calientes.

Miguel miró a su alrededor, un tanto perdido en el silencio. Le incomodaba cuando no tenía de qué hablar con alguien, pero tampoco quería atosigar a Luciano con más charla sobre el trabajo y otros temas no se le ocurrían. Podía oír a Manuel rumorear por la tienda y se imaginó sus movimientos lentos y calmados y su sonrisa ausente. Se rio bajito, negando con la cabeza cuando Luciano lo miró de manera interrogativa.

-Voy a ver si le puedo ayudar a Manu -avisó y se puso de pie, saliendo al área de la tienda.

Manuel se volvió a verlo, alzando las cejas. Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? -preguntó bajo y Manuel miró a su alrededor.

-En realidad no -replicó el anfitrión- ¿Qué bebidas trajeron?

-Cerveza, tequila, un pisco, vodka… -comenzó a enumerar, viendo como el chileno arrugaba la nariz- Y jugos para mezclar. ¿No te gusta nada de eso? También trajimos un vino…

-No tomo alcohol. -Manuel negó con la cabeza, riéndose de la cara de asombro del peruano- De verdad.

-¿¿De verdad?? No te creo -Miguel negó con la cabeza. -Huevón… que alucinante.

Manuel se volvió a reír y se encogió de hombros.

-Me contentaré con el jugo…

-Pero oye, compramos muy poco. Puedo ir a comprar más si quieres…

-Puedo tomar agua.

-Vamos, eres el anfitrión. -Miguel volvió a negar con la cabeza, todavía sin creérsela. -¿Qué te gusta tomar?

-Te dije que jugo está bien -contestó Manuel divertido.

Miguel resopló.

-Pero qué jugo, pues.

-A ver… -el chileno puso rostro pensativo. -No sé, lo que haya. Si querí te acompaño.

-Dale, vamos. -Miguel regresó a la cocina a buscar su billetera y miró a Luciano. -Broder, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Manuel no toma?

Luciano se encogió de hombros.

-Trajimos jugo -alegó y Miguel rodó los ojos, volviendo con Manuel para salir.

El chileno lo observaba muy entretenido, divirtiéndole que al otro le importara tanto aquella situación.

-Eres raro -le dijo mientras inspeccionaban la refrigeradora de la bodega de la esquina-. Que especialito...

Miguel rodó los ojos.

-No necesito que me lo digas tu de todas las personas -murmuró y Manuel alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Ah, no? -lo miró curioso-. ¿Por qué no yo?

-Porque… eres especial -Miguel puso una botella de jugo de naranja sobre el mostrador, ahora un tanto descolocado-. Luciano dijo eso.

Manu asintió.

-Oka -dijo simplemente y esperó a que Miguel pagara para retomar el camino a la tienda.

Miguel trataba de no mirarlo demasiado, incluso si lo hacía de reojo sentía que Manuel lo notaría en el primer instante. Ridículo, se dijo, el pata para drogado, no había forma de que notara que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando volvieron a la tienda, ya había más gente. Habían puesto música y el sofá estaba ocupado. Miguel llevó el jugo a la cocina y luego se volvió, mirando algo perdido a su alrededor. Necesitaba un trago.

La tienda se fue llenando más rápido de lo que pudo registrar y esa pequeña reu pronto escaló a una juerga en todo el sentido de la palabra. Miguel perdió la cuenta de cuánto bebió, pero veía muchas botellas y latas vacías por el suelo y no sabía cuántas habían sido con su participación. Se sentó en el suelo, oyendo la música y cómo encendía a todos. Al otro lado de la habitación vio a Martín y a Daniel sentados con otras personas más, fumando. Todo el lugar olía mucho a marihuana.

-Te ves algo solito -canturreó una voz que pasó casi desapercibida por la música.

Miguel le sonrió al anfitrión.

-¿Tomaste tu juguito? -bromeó y el chileno alzó su vaso de agua.

-Me lo tomé todo -respondió alegre, aunque la verdad era que alguien más lo mezcló todo con alcohol.

Miguel se relamió, pidiéndole el vaso. Bebió un par de tragos y se lo devolvió, todavía mirando fijamente a Manuel.

-Chiquita tu fiesta -comentó y el vendedor se rio.

-Sí… Solo que hace mucho calor -renegó, pasándose el antebrazo por la frente antes de seguir fumando.

Miguel no cabía en su asombro. Sabía que Manuel fumaba todo el día prácticamente, pero esa noche solo lo había visto fumar uno tras el otro. ¿Cómo era que no se había muerto ya? En todo caso, ¿podía alguien morirse de fumar maría?

-Oye, ¿salimos un toque? -preguntó, deseando tomar aire fresco.

Manuel asintió y lo siguió. Se sentaron en las escaleritas frente a la tienda, el frescor de la noche cayendo como un paño húmedo sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Miguel, quien dejó a su lado su vaso con contenido alcohólico no identificado (sabía como a whiskey). Manuel dio otra calada, mirando hacia la calle vacía y anaranjada antes de dejar el pucho entre sus labios y comenzar a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Apareció un encendedor.

-Oye -lo llamó y Manuel lo miró de soslayo-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dale.

-¿A qué se refieren cuando dicen que eres especial?

Manuel exhaló riendo.

-¿No lo notas?

-Veo que eres un adicto a la marihuana y tienes un grow shop… Pero en estas semanas que llevo trabajando para Lu eso ya no es nada especial.

El chileno negó con la cabeza.

-De verdad voh erí mas especial aún… -murmuró, pero Miguel no lo oyó.

-Quiero saber por qué dicen que eres especial -insistió, mirando a esos ojos perdidos.

Manuel ladeó la cabeza, apoyándola en la baranda.

-Es que… -comenzó, pausando por un largo rato-. Es que tengo un secreto…

Miguel apretó los labios, mirándolo fijamente. Manuel no dejaba de sonreír, siempre sonreía y a poco le comenzaba a dar miedo eso. De verdad, ¿¿se podía alguien morir por una sobredosis de marihuana?? Miguel se imaginó yendo un día por lo de Luciano y encontrándose al vendedor tirado sobre el mostrador, frío. Definitivamente lo tenía que googlear.

-¿Un secreto? -preguntó, inclinándose instintivamente hacia Manuel.

-Sí, sí -asintió este repetidas veces-. Verás… a veces, cada cierto tiempo… Me visitan unos duendecitos. Porque soy el rey de los duendecitos.

Miguel sintió muchas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. En lugar de eso, le sacó el porro de la mano, llevándoselo a la boca.

-Eso es un beso indirecto, Migue -lo molestó Manuel riendo.

Miguel se rio también.

-Seguro porque eres demasiado cobarde para dármelo directamente -trató de seguirle el chiste, pero Manuel ni se inmutó al quitarle el pito y de paso robarle un beso.

Miguel lo miró atónito mientras el otro se ponía de pie y se tambaleaba de vuelta al interior de la tienda. Así de rápido pasó y se fue. Miguel alucinaba.

Tomó su vaso y se lo llevó apresuradamente a la boca. Notó entonces que, junto a su vaso, le habían dejado un bate.

* * *

No estaba muy seguro en qué momento había vuelto a entrar, pero se encontraba nuevamente hundido en la luz morada del local, sintiendo que el bajo de la música daba golpes rítmicos y profundos en su cuerpo. Sentía su rostro un poco tenso, tal vez era porque llevaba mucho tiempo sonriendo como un idiota, pero a la vez no sentía nada. Veía a la gente pasar a su lado, mas al no reconocer rostro alguno, decidió ir a buscar la cocina para servirse algo de beber. Solo un vaso de agua, solo eso quería.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, ladeando la cabeza, tratando de no reír bajo al ver a Luciano sentado en el regazo de Daniel, sus lenguas más entrelazadas que un par de serpientes apareándose. Las manos del paraguayo no se detenían a la hora de recorrer el cuerpo del tatuador, apretando sus glúteos con ganas. Sus jadeos no se oían bajo el tronar constante de la música y Miguel reprimió una risa, considerando que debería salir de ahí. 

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, pensando en que debería haberle pedido a Manuel que se quedara a su lado a pesar de su idiotez.

* * *

Fue Martín quien lo despertó, tocando su hombro. Miguel alzó la mirada sobresaltado y se calmó de inmediato al reconocerlo.

-Me estoy yendo al metro. Te queda en camino, ¿no? -Miguel asintió-. Acompañame entonces.

Se levantó con dificultad y se sacudió el polvo. Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que la mayoría de la gente o se había ido ya, o seguía durmiendo, tirada en donde fuera que le haya tocado caer. Era muy temprano aún, notó al revisar su celular que estaba por morir. Igual que él. Suspiró y salió con Martin, inhalando el aire fresco. Eso mismo necesitaba.

-Qué mierda de juerga -murmuró para sí.

-No puede haber sido tan malo -se mofó el argentino y Miguel frunció el ceño.

-Vi a tu primo cogerse a Luciano -respondió ronco, evocando una mueca en el rostro usualmente impecable del rubio.

-Qué mierda…

No dijeron más mientras se tambaleaban hombro con hombro por aquella avenida hasta llegar al primer paradero de bus. Martín se quedó parado a esperar con Miguel a que el micro de este llegara antes de terminar su camino a la estación de metro.

-Por cierto, dudo mucho que Luciano aparezca en la tarde a trabajar… así que te recomendaría que no vayas. La resaca suele durarle bastante al brazuca -se rio por un segundo y alzó la mano, chocándola con Miguel a modo de despedida-. Nos vemos, Migue.

Miguel se despidió, sintiéndose todavía medio ido y así seguía sintiéndose cuando sacó las llaves de su casa, abriéndose la puerta. Afortunadamente, su familia no se encontraba en casa, por lo que no se sintió del todo mal por ir directamente a su cuarto y morir en la cama. Eso de no ir a trabajar más tarde ese día sonaba muy tentador.

Le mandó un mensaje a Luciano. Su jefe le respondió al día siguiente.

* * *

 

-Me gusta mucho -musitó Daniel, mirándose en el espejo por encima del hombro.

Miguel sonrió de lado.

-¿El tatuaje o Luciano?

Daniel rodó los ojos.

-Ambos. Pensé que ya habíamos cerrado ese tema…

Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-Causa, el trauma… el trauma sigue vivo -renegó y el paraguayo se rio.

El local estaba casi en silencio aparte de ellos. Luciano se fue temprano y solo quedaron los dos, Miguel acabando el tatuaje de su amigo. Estuvieron conversando un buen rato, llegando cada vez a temas más delicados y poco discutidos en vista de que el tatuaje era grande y Daniel lo quería en una sola sesión a pesar de las insistencias de Miguel de hacerla en dos.

-Bien que te gustó -murmuró el paraguayo mientras Miguel acababa de ponerle el plástico.

-¿Qué? ¿Verlos coger? -resopló Miguel-. ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Daniel apretó los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta de todo esto? Apostaría lo que sea a que seguro ya viste porno gay.

Miguel lo miró entre sorprendido, ofendido y shockeado.

-No -contestó de inmediato y Daniel alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo-. Mira, sabes que yo respeto a todos y sus sexualidades… pero quiero que respeten la mía.

Daniel se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando. Se puso la polera cuando Miguel le indicó y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Es por eso que estás evitando a Manuel?

-No lo estoy evitando -negó Miguel sorprendido-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque hace como dos o tres semanas que no lo vemos por acá y ya no has ido más a la tienda por Luciano. Siempre tenés una excusa.

-No, tengo trabajo -masculló Miguel-. Y no lo estoy evitando.

-Claro -Daniel suspiró y dobló la espalda con cuidado, viendo hasta donde no le dolía-. Gracias en todo caso por quedarte.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, tomando su celular. Miguel respondió que no había de qué, poniéndose a ordenar todo, un tanto perdido entre sus pensamientos.

-Oye -llamó a Daniel justo antes de que se fuera-. Ahm, sobre Manuel… Digo, no lo estoy evitando… ¿Pero tú no dirías que debería hacerlo?

Daniel arrugó el entrecejo.

-No diría eso… ¿Luciano te dijo algo sobre él?

-Eh, no…

Daniel se rio.

-Luciano es muy paranoico -afirmó-. Manuel es buena gente… No te ha hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-No realmente…

-Eso -el paraguayo sonrió-. Bueno, me voy ya. Gracias de nuevo.

Se despidió y Miguel lo vio salir. Por la puerta de vidrio lo vio alejarse hacia el paradero. Suspiró, retomando su tarea de ordenar y dejar todo arreglado para cerrar. Decidió poner música y tomó su celular para avisar a su madre que ya iría poniéndose en camino. Estaba echando llave al último cajón y dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando oyó las campanitas. Parpadeó.

-Ah, hola -saludó sorprendido-. Estaba cerrando…

Manuel asintió.

-Sí, lo pensé. Son casi las once.

-Ah, es que me quedé haciendo el tatuaje de Dani -Miguel se rasco la nuca y Manuel asintió.

-Me lo comentó.

Miguel asintió, sintiéndolo calmado, pero de otra manera. Lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Acaso… ¿Acaso estás no-volado? 

El asombro era grande. Manuel se rio.

-Sí. Es que quiero hacerme un tatuaje. Si podí, claro…

Miguel se removió, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro.

-Es que ya guardé todo, pero me puedes ir diciendo qué quieres…

-Ya lo sé -lo interrumpió el chileno, sacando de su bolsillo un usb.

Miguel dudó por un segundo pero finalmente lo tomó, caminando hacia la computadora. Manuel lo siguió, esperando a que Miguel se sentara, iniciara el sistema y conectara el dispositivo. En él había un solo documento: era un árbol de follaje muy denso y de un verde muy vivo (“como sus ojos” se le ocurrió pensar), con unas raíces que bajaban estirándose y enredándose simultáneamente.

-Yo lo hice -comentó Manuel no sin cierto tono de orgullo infantil, nada soberbio.

Miguel se rio.

-¿Y dónde pensaste…?

-El otro hombro, igual de grande que el que ya tengo.

Miguel alzó una ceja.

-¿Y pretendes que lo haga  _ ahora _ ?

-Prefiero aprovechar que no estoy volando -dijo Manuel bajo, tomando asiento a su lado-. Podrías ir haciendo el outlining…

Miguel se echó hacia atrás, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-Son las once de la noche, weón… ¿cuándo se supone que deba llegar a mi casa?

-Te podí quedar en la mía -ofreció Manuel-. Vivo cruzando la calle después de todo.

Miguel por unos largos segundos no dijo nada, sopesando la situación. Hace tres horas que la tienda debería estar cerrada. Por otro lado, Luciano no se iba a enojar, ¿no? Bueno, su mamá sí, pero era un adulto, podía decidir por sí mismo.

-Dale -murmuró Miguel y ni bien lo había articulado, Manuel sonrió y se quitó apresuradamente la polera.

Miguel omitió un facepalm muy merecido. Se levantó y comenzó a volver a alistar todo. Manuel se sentó en la camilla y Miguel imprimió la imagen para traspasarla a su brazo. No obstante, al querer presionar el folio contra su brazo, se detuvo.

-Pero ya tienes un tatuaje acá -señaló y tocó con el dedo la fina línea geométrica que rodeaba su bicep.

-Ah, eso -Manuel hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia-. Tápalo.

Miguel frunció el ceño y traspasó la tinta morada para dibujar las líneas. Quitó el folio y lo contempló.

-A ver, fíjate si te gusta.

Manuel se miró en el espejo.

-Quiero que las raíces rodeen todo el brazo… como el otro -alzó su otro brazo también y Miguel asintió, limpiándolo y reacomodando el dibujo-. Sí, así.

-Dale -Miguel se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos-. Te haré las líneas con negro y otro día hacemos el resto. Quiero dormir, ¿sabes?

-Ya, no te preocupí por eso -Manuel le sonrió, acomodándose mientras Miguel conectaba la aguja-. No tomará más de media hora.

-Ya quisieras -masculló el peruano, acercándose a él.

Le acomodó el brazo y comenzó, concentrándose. Manuel no habló mucho, para su sorpresa. Permaneció casi todo el tiempo callado, escuchando el zumbido de la aguja pero no la voz del dueño de la tienda de al frente. Tampoco parecía que le doliera, apenas se movía para respirar. Era raro que estuviera tan callado. Demasiado raro, tal vez era mejor verlo volado.

Para casi el final, Manuel rompió el silencio.

-Te ves adulto cuando estai’ concentrado.

Miguel soltó una risa seca.

- _ Soy _ un adulto -resopló.

-Uno que vive con su mamá -Manuel distraídamente acarició su cabello y Miguel se tensó, alejando la aguja.

-No me distraigas mejor…

-¿Te pongo nervioso cuando hablo?

Miguel se mordió el labio.

-Eres raro. Me cuesta no ponerme nervioso.

Manuel ladeó la cabeza, callando para que Miguel siguiera. Pero ni bien el peruano volvió a acercar la aguja a su piel, volvió a abrir la boca.

-Si te quedai a dormir en mi casa, ¿querí el sofá o  la cama?

Miguel se detuvo en lo que hacía, apretando los ojos.

-Huevón… es tu tatuaje -le recordó y Manuel se rio.

No volvió a decir nada hasta que Miguel le aseguró el plástico con masking tape.

-Gracias -dijo aún mirándose en el espejo-. En serio.

Miguel sonrió cansado y asintió.

-Me debes una -declaró, volviendo a limpiar y guardar todo.

Manuel lo observó sentado en la camilla.

-¿Entonces vai?

-¿A tu casa? -Miguel dudó.

No le llamaba mucho dormir en un sofá, pero Manuel le debía un favor, así que…

-Dame la cama.

Manuel se rio.

-Qué rápido…

-La cama para mí solo -especificó el tatuador, pero Manuel negó con la cabeza, parándose.

Se acercó a él en dos pasos, plantándose frente a su rostro.

-Voh no querí eso -murmuró bajo, tomándolo de las muñecas para que no se le escapara.

Miguel sintió como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba cuando el aliento del chileno le rozó la boca. Tragó e hizo un ademán de zafarse, pero Manuel tiró de él y pasó a agarrarlo del polo cuando sus bocas chocaron. Miguel soltó un respingo ante la sorpresa, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, y Manuel atacó más allá de sus labios. Se tomó varios segundos para comérselo, empujándose un poco más contra su cuerpo, aprovechando que el cerebro de Miguel parecía no responder. Antes de que el peruano lo alejara, él mismo lo hizo. Sonrió de lado, disfrutando de la vista.

Miguel se carraspeó.

-¿Que? -canturreó Manuel-. Esto es mejor a que me evites…

-No te estaba…

Manuel rodó los ojos.

-Vamos -pidió bajo, dándole un empujoncito-. Termina de cerrar que ya me está dando tutito también.

Miguel sacudió la cabeza, aún tratando de ordenar lo que había en ella. Tomó las llaves y con manos temblorosas cerró la puerta del local. Bajó las rejas y cerró los candados. Manuel lo jaló de la ropa hacia su tienda y casa.

-Vamos -repitió animado, cruzando la pista a la vez que lo volvía a besarlo-. Que antes de dormir quiero tirar.

 


End file.
